


Pyrrha and Jaune Want to Have a Baby

by zenalite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Impregnation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shower Sex, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune are married and living together in an apartment, hoping they can have a baby and start a family. It's not going well, and things get a lot more complicated when a man claiming to be Jaune's uncle ends up staying with them.Anonymous commission





	Pyrrha and Jaune Want to Have a Baby

Pyrrha got up early in the morning to dress up and surprise Jaune. She took a quick and quiet shower by herself, then spent an hour freshening up and dressing in a set of lingerie she had ordered for the occasion.  _ This better get him excited _ , she hoped. It had been too long.

Ever since they had moved into this new apartment, Jaune had become more morose than usual. The move was intended to get him to forget the bad stuff, but it seemed like the isolation only made his brooding thoughts echo out and bounce back into him. 

_ What we’re going to do is have fun and have a child together. _ That was the plan anyway. But despite the fact that Jaune had agreed enthusiastically to having a child and always smiled when talking about it, his… mental excitement was often not enough to stimulate him physically. 

Pyrrha would stroke him lovingly and kiss his cock up to diamond strength, only to have it go soft on her after a few quick thrusts inside. Dumping his seed seemed out of the question. At first she had treated it as a joke. But the more it happened, Jaune seemed to lose so much heart that he opted out of making love altogether.  _ And you can’t have a baby without that, now can you? _

If she could only get him going hard for this once, just one big success, then surely his stud-like performance of the past would come roaring back. Even putting aside the baby, she just wanted to get fucked, damn it! For the first time ever they had all the time in the world to spend it on the simple things, and now it wasn’t working out. 

Pyrrha adjusted the straps of her bra in the reflection of the living room window. There was a chance a few of the neighbors could see her… but that didn’t trouble her. It almost excited her a little. 

At last, she sprayed puffs of perfume all over her body, slid into her loud heels, and went into the bedroom ready to wake Jaune up. 

“Honey…” she said, knocking softly at the door. “Sleepy boy…” 

As she passed inside and her eyes hit the empty bed her entire happy mood got swept away.  _ Gone? GONE? Where the hell did he go to now? _ Pyrrha found a note on the bed that informed him that he had woken up to hear her showering, and decided to go buy groceries in the meantime. 

_ What an asshole… It’s almost like he’s trying to avoid this. _ In the past, he would’ve taken any opportunity to sneak up on her. Now he avoided her as if she were a predator ready to pounce. If only the fun-loving and cringy Jaune of the past could come back already.

Pyrrha wondered what to do. She could guilt him when he got back and ruin the surprise… but that wouldn’t exactly get her anywhere. She decided to change and leave this for another time. 

With her hair bound up in a ponytail and her boobs bouncing under the thin cotton of her shirt, she went about cleaning the kitchen and doing chores. 

The doorbell rang. 

Thankfully, she instinctively checked through the peephole before opening it for Jaune. This time, it wasn’t him. Nor could she recognize the man on the other side. 

Mostly because she couldn’t see his face. 

Only his barrel chest spread out before her view, with shoulders the size of mountain peaks and arms thicker than both her thighs put together. 

Pyrrha swallowed. This was trouble. And she preferred this guy thinking that there was no one home. 

He rapped his knuckles on the door again, this time hard enough to make the wood rattle in the frame.  _ Oh, gods, who is this guy… _

Pyrrha was about to run to get Milo when she heard the keys rattling in the doorframe. She froze, wondering what to do… If the guy was too tough, attacking him at random would be an unfortunate decision. But if she could get the upper hand with an unexpected swing… 

Jaune stumbled inside, both his arms cradling grocery bags.  _ Jaune? _ The tension in her body dissipated. _ But then… _

Then man who followed ducked under the door frame. He came up, just a hair's breadth away from being too tall for the ceiling of their lofty apartment. His steely arms were tattooed. Long blonde hair came down his shoulders, a few of the hairs grey with age. 

“Pyrrha…” said Jaune hesitantly. 

She couldn’t look away from the hulking giant that now stood in her living room. Their eyes met. He grinned. 

“Pyrrha, this is my uncle Willem.”

“Your u-u-uncle? I didn’t know you had an uncle…” 

Jaune laughed nervously and scratched his head. “Well, it’s a bit complicated…” 

Willem came over and shook her hand. He did so with surprising gentleness, and his hold lingered. A few seconds passed until Pyrrha realized his piercing gaze had moved away… down to her chest. 

_ He’s staring at them _ … 

Pyrrha reddened as he moved her arm and sent waves of movement through her breasts, getting them to bounce lewdly under the thin cover of her top. She felt so exposed. So embarrassed. 

“Your wife’s got a nice pair of tits, doesn’t she?” said Willem. 

Jaune looked taken aback by the comment for a second. Embarrassed, he replied, “Uh, hehe, she does…” 

The young couple couldn’t quite come to terms with that bold observation. Willem let go of Pyrrha and Jaune escorted him over to one of their guest rooms. 

She seethed where they left her, trying to understand just what was going on. Jaune returned a second later looking distressed.

“Just what the hell are you doing?!” cried Pyrrha. But she didn’t raise raise her voice loud enough for the guy to hear her from the other room. “Who is this man?”

“My… My uncle Willem.”

“You know him?”

“Kind of. I mean… I know him by name. But I don’t know  _ him _ , exactly.” 

“You idiot! Can’t you tell this person is taking advantage of you?”

“What reason would he have to do that?” snapped Jaune at last. “Just walk up to a random person and say that! Clearly he knows me. Just look at him!” 

Pyrrha sighed deeply. “Well, fine. Let’s assume he’s telling the truth. Why is he  _ here _ ?” 

“He asked me how to get to a hotel so I offered--”

“You offered?” Pyrrha pushed her finger into his chest? “ _ You offered _ ?” 

Jaune shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking.” 

_ A complete and utter disaster _ , Pyrrha concluded. 

However, as the day went on, the uncle turned out not to be too much of a problem. He stayed put in his room, while Pyrrha forced Jaune to help her do a general cleaning. 

“You know, you should never leave like you did this morning,” she said.

“Sorry…” 

“You should be.” She frowned. “I thought you wanted us to… try. Morning wood is good for that, you know.”

Jaune reddened and chuckled grimly. “Yeah, I know…” 

Pyrrha couldn’t even get cautiously optimistic. Just the topic of sex alone seemed to make him feel awkward.  _ But then how are we going to do anything… _

Jaune went to get more information out of his supposed relation while Pyrrha busied herself setting the table and finishing up dinner. 

This time, she wouldn’t make the same mistake in terms of attire. She went and put on a bra under her shirt and slipped into a pair of jeans. The nerve on that guy taking advantage of her that way… 

_ Just who does he think he is? _

She would’ve slapped him, but that might have made things even more awkward. If he and Jaune truly turned out to be related, then they needed to end this as amicably as possible… 

Pyrrha only hoped the guy wouldn’t try anything. Given his size and no doubt his physical strength, she doubted that she would have the force required to defend herself. If Willem decided to grab her and have his way with her young body, there would be nothing to do but let him have his way and take it as best as she could. It would probably hurt a lot…

_ Why am I even thinking this? _ She snapped out of the mental image with a flustered face and wiped the sheen of sweat from her brow. 

The three of them sat down for dinner. Willem and Jaune went on talking about their family, which clearly made Jaune feel uncomfortable given his history. Jaune took the seat between Pyrrha and the older man, and even though they sat opposite one another, it gave her enough space so that she could leave herself out of the interactions.

“So what are you two doing here anyway?” asked Willem. “Must be boring to live up here all by yourselves.” 

“A little bit,” Jaune admitted. 

“Maybe you should have some more people here.” 

_ Excuse me? _ thought Pyrrha. Was this guy already inviting himself to the home? She kicked Jaune underneath the table. He suppressed a yelp and gave her a look. 

“Well!” said Jaune. “We aren’t planning to be alone for too long.”

“Oh?” 

“Pyrrha and I, we were… We were thinking of having a kid.”

Willem gulped down some water and took a satisfied breath, his eyes going towards Pyrrha. “Well, isn’t that lovely?” 

Later, as Pyrrha came to get the dishes from the table, Willem grabbed her arm. Before she could say a word, he pulled her down into his lap. 

“Well, you’re not that big, are you?” he asked.

In his lap, she really wasn’t. Trapped between those massive arms was only a zone of vulnerability. And Jaune, rather than saying anything, only looked on with a fixated gaze. 

“You sure got yourself a beautiful wife, Jaune,” said Willem. His fingers came up to run through Pyrrha’s soft and shiny hair. 

Pyrrha rubbed her thighs uncomfortable and prayed for him to stop. _ Do something _ , she told Jaune with her eyes.  _ Don’t just stand there! _

But Jaune did just stand there. Willem took the silence as an acceptance of what he was doing and let his hand go down, brushing his fingers over Pyrrha’s shapely breasts as his hand came down to squeeze her thigh.

“You sure chose well, nephew.” 

Jaune laughed uncomfortably. “Yes…”

Willem sought her eyes, his palm sliding up and down her thigh. “You’re a beautiful girl,” he whispered to Pyrrha. And then, just under his breath, he added, “The things I’d do to you…” 

When Willem retired for the night Pyrrha did the dishes in silence as Jaune sat at the table in thought.  _ Isn’t he going to say anything? _

“I think I’ll go get ready for bed,” he said at last.

“Oh. Okay.” 

“I’ll see you there.”

Worried that Willem might come out, Pyrrha finished up quickly and joined him in the bedroom. Jaune already lay in bed. Sex, she figured, was out of the question at this point.

Only when she was stretched next to him did he say, “I’m sorry about my uncle. What he did…” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Pyrrha had to catch her breath just thinking about it. “I just hope he leaves soon.” 

“Me too. I don’t want him touching you like that.”

“Then maybe you should tell him to stop.” 

Jaune took his time to respond. “It’ll only be a few days.” 

Her eyes were wandering aimlessly around the bedroom gloom when they came towards the bed and noticed something. Jaune was hard.  _ Hard? Right now? _ Pyrrha didn’t even bother to ask. She reached out and grabbed it. 

“Hey!” he cried. “What are you doing?” 

“You’re… You’re turned on.” 

Jaune struggled with that fact somewhat pathetically. “So... So what!” 

_ You weren’t turned on for weeks but you’re hard now after talking about your uncle touching me? _ She couldn't get herself to say the words aloud, but surely he must’ve understood the implications.

“So we should put it to good use,” suggested Pyrrha. “You still want us to have a baby, don’t you?”

Jaune swallowed. “Yes.” 

Despite his unbreakable erection, the actual sex turned out to be as disappointing as last time. Jaune came quickly, and Pyrrha could barely feel the watery seed that he left inside of her.  _ Though I guess it’s better than nothing… _

Jaune lay on his back, panting, smiling, clearly thinking he had done one hell of a job. “Pyrrha.”

“Yes, honey?”

“If… If my uncle tries anything again tomorrow, you have to tell me.”

She couldn’t quite make sense of the request. Did he want to know so he could throw his uncle out or was this simply… arousing to him? “Then you better keep up your performance, stud. An you better join me in the shower tomorrow morning.” 

The next day Pyrrha woke up alone in bed. She could hear Jaune talking to his uncle in the living room. So much for starting the day together.  _ Orrrrr... _

Pyrrha quickly got up and pulled her special lingerie out of the drawer. She brushed her hair, put on just a bit of eyeshadow, then walked out. 

As she stepped into the living room wearing only her lingerie, her perfect butt and the peaks of her breasts revealed for both of the guys to see, the conversation quickly came to an end. 

Willem whistled at the sight. “Going somewhere?” 

Pyrrha pointed her finger towards Jaune. “You. Now.” 

She made an effort of swaying her hips and butt before them as she got into the bathroom. She undid her bra and dropped it to the floor, then slid out of her panties. She entered the shower and waited.

Over the loud jets of the water she couldn’t hear a thing. But a cold breeze hit her back as the shower door opened and Jaune joined her. He pressed himself against her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

_ God, but he’s hard _ . He must’ve liked her surprise then. 

He slipped inside of her and pumped his cock in and out, his athletic body holding her in a firm position. “You’re so bad,” he whispered to her. “Going out there like that.”

“Oh, yeah?” said Pyrrha. 

“You knew my uncle could see you. You’re such a slut.” 

_ Wow, but you’re really in the mood aren’t you? _ Pyrrha giggled. “I guess you’ll just have to punish me in that case.” 

She never imagined that the old guy staying over could’ve had such a positive outcome. Granted, Jaune could be jealous at times, but Pyrrha never realized that he was driven by that jealousy. That he felt some sort of twisted excitement by other guys going for her and having to prove himself in front of her afterwards. 

He squeezed her tits and fucked her until she came. Pyrrha struggled to keep her balance, but Jaune held her tightly as his engorged cock dumped his seed inside of her. 

 

Jaune came out of the shower feeling somewhat depressed. Pyrrha seemed so happy but… how could he confess to her that he got turned on by thinking of Willem touching her the other night? It was all so bad. 

He felt both too insecure and too jealous to fess up about how this whole thing made him feel. Horny. Incredibly, incredibly horny. The idea that a big stud like Willem would be into his wife and that she might prefer his huge body over Jaune’s boyish physique made him harder than anything. 

But as soon as he came, the genuine worry that anything between them might happen made him upset. 

Thankfully, Willem was out when they left the shower. 

“Pyrrha... “ said Jaune.

She gave him a quick look, smiling happily. “Yes, husband?”

“That thing about my uncle, well…”

“What?”

“You know I wouldn’t want anything to happen between you two, right?” 

“Of course! I’m only teasing you. You want me to tease you, don’t you?”

“Y-Y-Yeah,” confessed Jaune weakly. “Just… don’t take it too far. That’s all.”

Pyrrha smirked with satisfaction. She seemed to enjoy this newfound power she had over him. “What - jealous? Then I guess you better work hard to keep me happy. Otherwise…”

“Don’t say that!” snapped Jaune. “I’m serious.”

Pyrrha straightened. “I’m sorry. I’m kidding.”

“I know, but… You need to promise me. Promise me you won’t take it further than teasing.”

“Of course! I promise!” 

“Okay, good…” 

“So, tell me - want me to wear anything special for lunch?” 

Willem came back and slammed a six pack onto the table. “Nephew! Nephew, get in here. It’s time for you to learn to drink like your uncle.” 

Jaune joined in and sipped on a beer, but his uncle poured them down his throat like a kid that just discovered sodas. “Where’s that girlfriend of yours, hmmm?”

“Wife,” Jaune corrected.

Willem reached forward and squeezed Jaune’s thigh. “Wife. You’re right.” He couldn’t say why, but the gesture seemed oddly threatening… Jaune trembled. 

At last Pyrrha appeared soon enough. But just as she promised, she was about to tease all right. She wore one of his shirts and over it a simple apron. But each time she went bent over, the shirt came up to reveal her tight boy shorts and the tight ass that hung out. 

Willem prodded Jaune with his elbow. “Some wife you’ve got here, huh?”

Jaune gulped and drank some water. “Yeah… Some wife…” 

Now in on it, Pyrrha pretended to be completely oblivious to the attentions of the two men. When she finally came over to set the plates and put the food on the table, she stood next to Willem, and his uncle quickly took the opportunity to touch his wife.

“My, my, the food’s looking delicious.” But as he talked, his palm went up Pyrrha’s leg, till it finally went under the shadows of the shirt and probably rested directly over her warm ass. 

Jaune struggled with his erection. He knew that his uncle could defeat him at any moment if he spoke up. The wizened old warrior no doubt could’ve beaten both Jaune and Pyrrha down with his pinkie. And to see him show such interest in his wife, with him right here… 

_ What kind of a man would tolerate this? _

 

Pyrrha pussy ran wet from all the touching from Willem. She did her best to pretend that nothing went on, but the shivers of arousal that came up her spine were difficult to suppress. Whatever she could say about this guy he - her eyes fell upon his mountainous shoulders and cannon arms - he was definitely all man. 

_ A man like that must break girls apart _ . 

From the corner of her eye she could tell that Jaune was getting steadily aroused by the whole thing and decided to put an end to it. She stepped away from Willem and sat next to her husband. As the conversation picked up about the dinner she made, she crossed her legs, and let the sole of her foot see out Jaune’s crotch. Pyrrha pressed into his hard cock and went on smiling as if nothing had happened, but Jaune seemed positively alerted. 

_ God, he’s so hard,  _ she thought. Who ever knew that fooling around a little with other guys would get Jaune so horny? 

When dinner ended and Willem went back to his room, Pyrrha and Jaune headed for the bedroom without bothering to clean up.

“God, I want you,” he said, tugging away at her apron.

“Well, you’ve got me…” 

Even after fucking for a few hours, Pyrrha could still feel his hard cock pressing against her ass as they fell asleep. What a wonder… 

In the morning she woke Jaune up with a kiss and said, “I think I’m going to head for the shower.”

Jaune grinned. “Is that so?” 

She threw a robe on and greeted Willem, who was already awake, on her way to the bathroom. The hot water came pouring down over her toned and ready body, further adding to the heat that had been building up inside her pussy and tummy from the moment she woke up. 

As the familiar breeze of the door opening hit her, Pyrrha smiled. “Took you a while.” 

But as she turned to kiss her husband, she hit a wall. Not a literal wall so much as Willem’s hard chest. The old stud grinned down at her. “Need some company?”

Pyrrha stuttered trying to find a response, but her words were drowned out by the running water. Willem slid the shower door closed and took a step towards her, sending her towards the corner of the shower. 

There was nowhere to go. His huge body barely fit inside and blocked out the exit completely. “Calm down,” he said. “I won’t bite. Do you mind helping me wash my back? I’d do it myself, but, it’s hard to reach around with my arms, y’know?” 

“S-S-Sure…” 

Pyrrha grabbed the sponge and soap, but he hadn’t made a move to turn around. Instead, she found herself staring at the way the water came down his sculpted pecs and hard abs, leading all the way down to his steel-wrought and veined thighs. And between those thighs dangled a cock so big, so thick and veiny, that she could hardly believe it was still soft. 

_ This… This isn’t the body of a middle-aged man… _

No, this was the body of a man in his prime. Not only that, but of a well-endowed alpha male… She couldn’t quite reconcile that this monster was the same blood as Jaune. They were both blonde, that much was true, and athletic, but their similarities ended there. 

The size difference, no matter how you looked at it, was  _ significant _ . Pyrrha had always prided herself on nabbing Jaune all for herself given his hard body and nice cock. Even in the worst moments, even when she felt like strangling him over some stupidity that came out of his mouth, she took comfort in the fact that very few had a husband as perfect as him in that respect.

And yet, compared to Willem, Jaune could only be seen as an underdeveloped child… 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

_ Ahhh, to hell with it! _

Pyrrha dropped the sponge and poured some soap over Willem’s chest. Using both hands, she began to rub at his muscles, letting her long and young fingers linger as they made their way down, tracing over the deep furrows in his abs…

“Your body is so…” she started breathlessly.

Willem leaned over her, a smug smile plastered on his face. “So what?” 

“So…  _ big _ .” 

Pyrrha cradled the snake-like thing that was his cock between her hands and tried to process its weight and girth.  _ How could anyone be so big _ ? Her thumbs traced the throbbing veins lovingly, and with each gentle caress she could feel it starting to harden for her.

Willem reached down and lifted her up against his chest. His strong hands were squeezing her full thighs and soft ass. Her tender breasts pressed against his hard chest. 

They were face to face now. 

Their level eyes met. 

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck and came in for a passionate kiss. She could feel his hard cock bumping into her legs as they made out, the water pouring through the openings left by their mouths as they devoured each other.

“Still wanna get pregnant?” 

Willem dropped her and slammed her chest against the wall. He spread her legs and positioned her properly, then finally, with surprising gentleness, he gathered her hair together and let it fall past her shoulder. 

_ He’s going to fuck me _ , thought Pyrrha, the full weight of her actions finally sinking in. _ Another man is going to fuck me _ . But how could she say no?  _ How do you say no to a guy like  _ **_this_ ** _? _ Jaune would never find out anyway. _ And if he does… I’ll tell him he forced himself on me and I was too afraid _ . It was certainly believable enough. 

“I’m going to take that virgin pussy of yours,” said Willem, tracing his fingers down her spine. 

Pyrrha shivered and gulped. “But I’m not a virgin.”

He snorted. “Because you fucked my nephew? You’re a virgin in my eyes.” 

With him, she chose to do nothing. She only braced herself and waited. Then, a few seconds later, she could feel the swollen head of his cock rubbing against the scorching lips of your pussy.

“Ah, fuck yes,” whispered Pyrrha. “Put you big cock inside me.” 

Willem spanked her ass hard enough to make it burn. “Is that what you want, you whore? It seems my nephew married a slutty girl.” 

Pyrrha bit her lip. “You know it.” 

She knew, deep down, that Jaune could’ve been walked in at any moment. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered so much right now as having that big dick inside of her. 

As the head made its way inside, she yelped. Though she knew that it was big beforehand, she hadn’t considered just how much her pussy would be stretched in order to get the job. 

“Now, now.” Willem put a hand over her mouth and held her steady. “Don’t lose your heart now. You can do it.”

Pyrrha’s eyes rolled in submission. _ I want to _ , she wished to tell him. 

Willem locked her in his grip and forced his cock into her tight little cunt. Inch by throbbing inch of that majestic cunt made its way inside, till she could feel it beating against her insides like a second heart.

_ Oh, fuck me, oh fuck me… _

His palm whipped against her ass again. “Yeah, you take that. You fucking whore. You wanted it. Now take it!” 

It rammed itself into her as deep as it could could go, getting Pyrrha to shriek into Willem’s palm. But that didn’t stop him. He seized her and shoved his cock in and out with all his power, savoring every spasm that wracked her nubile frame, knowing she had never felt anything this good and never would again without his help. 

Pyrrha yielded to his superior strength and technique, submitting to him gleefully. All the power she had over her own body gave way, till all she could barely feel anything besides his cock inside her depths, and his strong hands moulding her body as they fucked.

“I’m going to cum inside you, slut,” said Willem roughly.

_ Please do… Please fill me up…  _

He turned her around and impaled her on his cock, his tongue going inside her mouth to stifle her screams. With both hands resting on her waist, Willem moved her up and down on his huge cock, squeezing every bit of his cock into her young little pussy as he prepared to fill her womb. 

Pyrrha’s eyes rolled white as her whole body quivered and her pussy muscles clenched that throbbing cock inside of her. An orgasm that had been building up finally unleashed itself inside of her, its fire spreading to the very tips of her limbs. 

The world swam around in her gaze. She could feel her arms and legs flailing helplessly as Willem drove her down his cock one last time, that ready-to-burst rod lodging itself as deep as it could and grinding against the ultra-sensitive walls of her orgasming pussy. 

Willem pushed his head back and groaned loudly, a smile cracking all over his face. Within moments, Pyrrha could feel the waves of hot seed that he had released inside of her, all of them rushing towards her womb…

 

It took Jaune forever to find the particular smokes his uncle wanted. He thought he would go downstairs and pick them up and be back up to shower with Pyrrha, but yet again… 

_ She’s going to kill me.  _

The worst part was that he could barely restrain the erection he had raging in his pants. Just thinking about her being left all alone with his uncle gave him all sorts of nightmare scenarios to both worry about and fantasize about. 

Perhaps Willem would randomly decide to go to the bathroom, only to find Pyrrha showering in there. Given the interest he had already showed in Pyrrha, was it really so crazy to think that he would take it one step further and try to feel her up? Or have his way with her?

_ I need to get back home _ , Jaune realized. Already, he was half an hour away on foot. 

The more he thought about Pyrrha and Willem together, the more feverish and excited he got. In the end, he chose to hop in a cab and get back to the apartment as soon as possible, certain that he would find the two in the middle of the act.

He paid without waiting to get the change, then rushed up the stairs and fumbled with the keys as he struggled to get through the door as fast as possible… 

Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat, Jaune rushed into the bathroom… 

… and found it empty. 

Then he went into the bedroom and found Pyrrha blow-drying her hair. “Hey!” she cried. “Where’d you go?”

“My uncle... He…”

“He’s out. Said he wanted some smokes and you were taking too long.” 

_ So nothing happened _ . 

Jaune sat down on the bed with a sigh. Even though he felt relieved, a part of him remained… disappointed somehow.  _ Don’t be stupid, _ he told himself.  _ You don’t really want that _ . 

Staring at Pyrrha, he suddenly unzipped his pants and let his cock swing out in the open. “I’m ready,” he offered with a smile.

“Oh, no… You lost your opportunity,” she said. “I waited for you for ages in the shower. At this point, you’ll just have to be better and earn it.” 

_ What? Come on… _

Jaune got up and went to her in an attempt to sweet talk her into it. But Pyrrha would have none of it. “I’m sorry,” she said, “but you honestly tired me up last night! Let’s give it some time now, okay?” 

Pyrrha could not stop thinking about the old man’s gorgeous cock. Hours later, and her pussy still ached from the thorough fucking he had given her. Never, ever, ever did she think feelings like these possible. That pleasure of that sort could be achievable without drugs or some other sort of enhancing tool. 

_ But he did it _ , she thought, almost frightened by his prowess. In this moment she felt guilty for what she did, and worried that Jaune could piece together the events at any moment and confront her. 

At the same time… she knew that whatever she told herself now, she would want that big dick inside her again. The mere thought of Willem left her pussy wet now. Previously that had been reserved towards Jaune when she was in the mood; but now the thoughts of Jaune only made her feel bad for him.  _ He’s never going to match up to his uncle… _

_ And now I want him again. Fuck _ . 

This time, Pyrrha took her time in preparing for dinner. She put on one of her most revealing dresses, put her hair in perfect waves that streamed down her shoulders, and spent a whole two hours of perfect her makeup.

“This is too much,” said Jaune.

“Don’t worry, honey!” Pyrrha smiled. “I told you I want to give you a very special evening.”  _ And your uncle is going to love me in this outfit _ . 

However, there was one last step in the plan that needed to go well. One tool given to her by Willem to ensure that they would have a wonderful evening.

“I have these for you,” said Pyrrha, dangling a transparent packet of pills before Jaune.

“W-What are those?”

“Well… Okay, I’m sorry, but since we weren’t doing much these last few days I decided we might need some help. Supposedly this stuff makes you crazy horny. I want you to take a few for them.” 

Jaune shook his head, laughed, and grabbed his cock through his pants. “Trust me, I’m already horny.” 

“Still. For me. I’m putting so much effort into tonight. You can help me out too. You have to take them during dinner.”

In the end, she got him to agree.  _ Perfect _ .

When dinner time finally came, they all dined around the table. This time Willem didn’t even say anything suggestive towards Pyrrha, but spent his time talking to Jaune about their family history. Thankfully, Jaune took his pills as Pyrrha told him… 

His uncle was still talking when Jaune closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. 

Pyrrha gulped. “That was quick.” 

Willem nodded. “Sure was.” His eyes went over to her. “Now you’re all mine.” 

They wasted no time. She went over to him and got into his lap, moving her fingers all over his massive torso as Willem fondled her ass and slowly pulled up her dress. Jaune sat less than a meter away from them, passed out and oblivious to the fact that his uncle was about to fuck the shit out of his wife. 

“I need you inside me,” Pyrrha whispered to Willem. “Please.” 

But before he would fuck her, Willem ordered her to her knees. The redhead did as told and knelt before him, then slowly unzipped his pants and took out his lovely cock. Her tongue came down and gave it loving kisses and licks, gulping down the engorged head as Willem grabbed the sides of her head and begun to push her down… 

Jaune woke up in bed next to Pyrrha. He could not remember getting there, nor… Well, really, not anything after dinner. Did he just pass out?

He nudged her awake. “Baby, are you up?”

Pyrrha mumbled something and turned towards him. “Hey there, stud.” 

_ Stud? _ “Uhhh… What happened? I can’t seem to remember a thing?” 

“I have no idea. I fell asleep right after.” 

“Right after - what?”

“After we had sex, silly!” 

Sex? They had sex? Jaune couldn’t remember a thing about that… “I think those pills did a number on me.” 

“Maybe the fuzziness is a side effect? You sure did outperform yourself…” 

Jaune blushed. “Really?” Then again, he could feel it too. The raging boner was completely gone. Now his cock rested limpy, totally out of power. “I guess it must’ve been quite the performance.” 

“It sure was. Now go back to sleep.” 

For the few days that followed, Jaune could never quite get his erection going again. But that was okay. Pyrrha assured him that everything was under control. “I think we’ve got it down.” And after they went and got a pregnancy test, it turned out to be true. Finally, after all their trials, Pyrrha was pregnant. 

“That’s great news, you two,” said Willem. 

“T-Thanks,” mumbled Jaune. Soon he would have to talk about his uncle taking off already, especially with the baby coming, but he seemed to be making himself more and more comfortable in their home… 

And whenever Jaune wasn’t around, Willem took every opportunity to wrap his arms around Pyrrha stomach and feel her growing bulge. After all, it would be his child.

As for Pyrrha, she found more happiness in the current arrangement than any in the past. The father of her child would be the strong man of her dreams, while her husband would remain a loving and obedient partner. Jaune harbored no suspicion at all, which made things that much easier. Every night during dinner she would sneak some sleeping pills in with his drink, which got him to pass out as soon as they got into bed. After that, Pyrrha would sneak out of the room, and right into Willem’s arms. 

Though pregnant, that in no way stopped Pyrrha from worshiping his cock and spoiling him in every way imaginable. As the weeks would go by her pussy would become unavailable… but her throat never would. And Willem had already become fond of using her pussy-mouth and stuffing his throbbing cock down her throat until she choked. 

“Thank you,” Pyrrha would tell him every time, warm seed dripping from her mouth as the sun rose and spread its predawn light in the gloom of Willem’s chamber. 

After, she would get back into bed with Jaune, and wake him with a deep kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission info and more of my work at http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile


End file.
